Canción para mi muerte
by Luli-Potter
Summary: Ellos fueron despreocupados, inmaduros, ingenuos. En menos de un año se habían visto forzados a luchar en una guerra que no era la suya. Vieron cosas que endurecen a cualquiera. Pero, a fin de cuentas, madurar es para mandrágoras, ¿no? Esta historia participa en el reto "Mi personaje, Mi canción" del foro The Ruins.


Disclaimer: _Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Rowling._

Summary: _Ellos fueron despreocupados, inmaduros, ingenuos. En menos de un año se habían visto forzados a luchar en una guerra que no era la suya. Vieron cosas que endurecen a cualquiera. Pero, a fin de cuentas, madurar es para mandrágoras, ¿no?_

**Esta historia participa en el reto "Mi personaje, Mi canción" del foro The Ruins.**

* * *

_La muerte es una vida vivida. La vida es una muerte que viene. _

**Jorge Luis Borges**

**Canción para mi muerte**

Un hombre estaba apoyado contra la verja del jardín de una pequeña casa. Contemplaba los copos de nieve caer con una sonrisa triste en los labios. No había nadie a lo largo de varias cuadras, incluso a esas horas de la noche sería extraño que lo hubiera. El hombre sujetaba con desgana un largo palito de madera, tallado y decorado como una pieza de arte. Cualquiera podría tomarlo como una ramita cualquiera, tal vez alguien más sofisticado la identificaría como una batuta de director de orquesta. Nadie podría saber de antemano que James Potter era un mago.

El joven aparentaba unos veinte años, tal vez más por las profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Éstos eran marrones claros, una tonalidad parecida a la de las avellanas. Siempre poseían un brillo travieso, juguetón, diría que hasta romántico. Esa noche estaba ausente.

Una fuerte brisa movió las hojas solitarias de la acera; una ventana de la casa chirrió de forma siniestra; y llenó de pequeños copos blancos el cabello negro perfectamente desordenado de James. El joven se estremeció y se abrazó a sí mismo.

_Hubo un tiempo que fue hermoso__  
__y fui libre de verdad,__  
__guardaba todos mis sueños__  
__en castillos de cristal._

Un ruido repentino rompió la armonía silenciosa del momento. James inmediatamente sacó su varita como quien desenvaina una espada; y apuntó hacia todos lados de la calle con cautela. Seguramente era a quien estaba esperando, con quien había arreglado encontrarse a esas horas de la noche… Pero en tiempos como esos uno no puede confiar ni en su sombra.

Una figura negra se fue acercando poco a poco por la calle. James no bajó la varita hasta que el hombre estuvo frente a él.

—Ya baja la varita, _Corn_, que le vas a sacar un ojo a alguien.

Sí, era justo el hombre con quien espera encontrarse. Le sonrió cálidamente, sin embargo, no bajó la varita.

—¿Cuál es la contraseña del Mapa del Merodeador? —preguntó sabiendo claramente que la respuesta llegaría.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¡Si ya te la sabes!

James frunció el seño.

—Vamos, Sirius, es una pavada. ¿Cuál es la contraseña?

Canuto rodó los ojos.

—En serio, Cornamenta, me traes a las tres de la mañana a congelarme el culo de frío ¿sólo porque no te acuerdas de las palabras para abrir el mapa?

—¡Responde la puta pregunta! —exigió James, quien repentinamente perdió toda confianza y le apuntó al pecho amenazadoramente.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —exclamó Sirius bastante alarmado—. ¡"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"!

James lo fulminó con la mirada. Sirius aún veía a su amigo horrorizado. Lentamente, bajó la varita. Canuto soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Mierda, James, por un momento creí que me atacarías.

Y soltó una risa que nerviosa que James no correspondió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada sombría.

—¿Tienes idea del susto que me hiciste pasar, imbécil? Creí que eras un mortífago con poción multijugos…

Sirius alzó las cejas. Hizo un ademán de desgana con la mano.

—Bah, tampoco era para tanto…

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Una nueva ventisca sacudió la nieve y causó escalofríos en ambos hombres.

—Entremos a la casa —propuso James, y Sirius asintió con vehemencia. Abrieron la verja y cruzaron el jardín delantero. Ingresaron a la casa intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

_Poco a poco fui creciendo,__  
__y mis fábulas de amor__  
__se fueron desvaneciendo__  
__como pompas de jabón._

—¿Para qué mierda me llamaste a estas horas de la noche, Cornamenta? —preguntó Sirius con un enorme bostezo. James se abstuvo de rodar los ojos, y observó a su amigo con paciencia.

—Nos buscan.

Soltó la información así de bruscamente que Sirius tardó varios segundos en captarla.

—¿Qué?

Volvió a suspirar. La verdad le dolía, Merlín.

—Él nos busca. Voldemort va tras mi hijo.

Sirius lo observaba incrédulo.

—No —negó—. ¡No, mierda! —James se asustó un poco por la brusquedad de su amigo—. ¡¿Por qué carajo ese malnacido iría tras un bebé?!

—¡¿Y yo cómo mierda voy a saber?! —se exasperó James, claramente mintiéndole. Sirius no preguntó; le temía a la respuesta.

_Te encontraré una mañana__  
__dentro de mi habitación__  
__y prepararás la cama__  
__para dos._

Permanecieron en silencio por largos minutos. Sirius aún no le daba crédito a sus palabras; James estaba tan abatido que no encontraba palabras para expresar lo que sentía. Finalmente tomó una bocanada de aire y dijo:

—Si… si algo llegara a pasarme… yo… quiero que cuides de ellos.

Sirius abrió los ojos como platos. James no se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara; pero era imprescindible que su amigo le jurara que cuidaría de ellos. Era inconcebible para él que algo le pudiera pasar a Lily o a Harry.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando, James?

Que el animago lo llamara por su nombre de pila no era buena señal.

—Que si llegara el momento, los defenderé con mi vida. Si tengo que morir por darle un segundo más de vida a Harry o a Lily, lo haré.

¡PAF!

La cachetada que Sirius le propinó en la mejilla derecha le volteó el rostro.

—¡No. Te. Atrevas. A. Insinuar. ESO!

La voz de Sirius había sonado tan desesperada y aterrada que cualquiera lo habría tomado por loco.

_Es larga la carretera__  
__cuando uno mira atrás__  
__vas cruzando las fronteras__  
__sin darte cuenta quizás._

—Lo siento —murmuró James. Sirius aún temblaba de rabia—. Necesito que me ayudes, no me importa si debo obligarte.

Se miraron a los ojos.

—Está bien.

El brillo plateado que caracterizaba los ojos de Sirius estaba ausente.

James se levantó del sillón con dificultad. Suspiró por tercera vez en la noche.

—Dumbledore me sugirió un hechizo… dice él que es para proteger la casa. —Sirius lo apremió con la mirada—. Es un hechizo de ocultamiento, _Fidelius_.

—¿Y cómo funciona?

—Básicamente, Voldemort no podría ver esta casa ni aunque pegara la frente al vidrio de la ventana.

—¿Cómo si fuera invisible? —inquirió Sirius bastante desconcertado.

—No, como si no existiera para él; a menos que el Guardián del Secreto le revele la ubicación de la casa.

—¡Eso es genial! ¡Así el hijo de mala bludger no podrá encontrarlos! —James intentó sonreír, pero le salió una extraña mueca—. ¿Quién será tu guardián?

—Dumbledore se ofreció a serlo.

—¡Excelente! Así el imbécil sin nariz no podrá…

—Pero le dije que no.

_Tomate del pasamanos__  
__porque antes de llegar__  
__se aferraron mil ancianos__  
__pero se fueron igual._

—¿¡Qué!?

—Le dije que no. No acepté que Dumbledore fuera nuestro Guardián.

Sirius estuvo a punto de volver a golpearlo. A punto.

—¡¿Es que eres imbécil, o qué mierda tienes en la cabeza, ah?!

—Es que… —James se vio acobardado por la forma que Sirius lo miraba. Realmente en ese momento le haría buena competencia a una Lily furibunda—. Yo pesé que eras mejor tú.

Nuevamente silencio. Sirius ablandó totalmente la mirada.

—¿Y-yo?

—Sí, tú.

El animago se estremeció.

—Pero… ¡No, James!

—¿Y por qué mierda no?

—¡Porque soy el más obvio! ¡Cualquiera pensaría que me elegirías a mí!

—¿De qué diablos hablas?

_Te encontraré una mañana__  
__dentro de mi habitación__  
__y prepararás la cama__  
__para dos._

—Que si un mortífago intenta averiguar quién carajo será tu guardián, en la primera persona en la que pensará es en mí, idiota. ¡No puedo ser yo! ¡Debe ser alguien de quien nadie sospeche!

—¿Quién?

—No sé, yo sólo di mi idea.

James rodó lo ojos.

—Bueno, si no se te ocurre nada mejor…

—¡Peter! —exclamó Sirius interrumpiéndolo—. ¡Peter es perfecto!

—¿Peter? ¿Nuestro Peter?

—¡Sí, sí, Peter! —James lo miró vacilante—. Mira, no quiero ser grosero, pero ¿quién pensaría que elegiste a Colagusano como guardián? ¡Es perfecto!

James lo meditó unos minutos.

—Tal vez tengas razón.

—No seas necio. TENGO razón.

James le sonrió.

—Arrogante.

—Necio.

—Imbécil.

—Estúpido.

Se abrazaron.

—Gracias.

_Te encontraré una mañana__  
__dentro de mi habitación__  
__y prepararás la cama__  
__para dos._

—¿Gracias por qué? ¿Ahora me vendrás con que eres marica y me amas? No, no, no; tú dejas a la pelirroja y te rompo la cara, ¿entendiste?

James rió por la estupidez del animago.

—Cállate Canuto.

—Idiota.

Sirius se quedó sólo unos minutos más y luego se fue. James subió a su habitación; no sin antes entrar a la habitación de Harry, para contemplar un rato a su hijo mientras dormía. No mentía cuando se lo había dicho a Sirius: el daría su vida si fuera necesario; sólo para darle paz al pequeño Harry.

* * *

**¡Hola hola! **

**Bueno, aquí estoy entregando el reto antes de que sea tarde. Me encantó escribir esta historia, no sé, fue una linda experiencia. **

**¿Me regalarían un review? Estaría muy agradecida :)**

**Luli Potter**


End file.
